Je voudrais
by Vengeresse
Summary: Il n'a jamais cru en Dieu, pourtant il en vient à le supplier d'exister, ne seraitce que pour allèger sa souffrance...


C'est un one-shot un peu particulier qui m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant une magnifique chanson d'Isabelle Boulay, _Je voudrais_ , tiré de son nouvel album. Un Rémus détruit qui va prié et qui peste contre Dieu , qui lui a enlevé son meilleur ami, ça donne quoi ?   
  
Disclaimer : Rémus, Sirius et tous les autres personnages mentionnés dans cette fic ne m'appartienne absolument pas, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling et je ne touche point d'argent avec cette histoire, c'est pour mon plaisir uniquement !   
  
Les paroles de _Je voudrais_ sont en gras et italique, pour ne pas se mélanger avec la fic ! !

**_Enjoy ! ;-)   
_**  
Vengeresse...

****

****

J'ai oublié quelque chose ! ! ! _**Ya des spoilers du tome 5**_ ! ! !

**Je voudrais..**

****

**_Juste ce qu'il faut de neige  
Juste ce qu'il faut de glace  
Je voudrais que Dieu protège  
Je voudrais que Dieu fasse_**  
  
Les paumes ensemble, il tomba à genou. Il leva ses bras, ses mains toujours jointes. Un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge. Les paupières closes, il expira lentement. Son visage était inondé de larmes. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une église, jamais il n'avait cru en Dieu. Il avait toujours hait cet échappatoire, cette bouée auquel sa mère s'était raccrochée il y avait si longtemps, quand son fils unique s'était vu condamné à devenir un monstre une nuit par mois. Il avait conclu très tôt que Dieu ne pouvait pas existé, que cet être devait être immonde pour affligé autant de souffrances aux humains, qu'il ne devait tout simplement pas exister.  
  
Mais les temps changent, les gens évoluent et le voilà devant une statue de Jésus, pleurant la mort de son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulu que Dieu le protège, que Dieu empêche Sirius de se précipité au ministère, ce triste soir là. Remus aurait voulu que Dieu fasse quelque chose, que Dieu lui envoie un signe, un avertissement. Mais Dieu était resté muet, comme chaque fois où il avait tenté de croire en lui.  
  
**_Juste ce qu'il faut d'hommes  
Juste ce qu'il faut d'anges  
Je voudrais que Dieu pardonne  
Je voudrais que Dieu change_**  
  
Sa tristesse se muait tranquillement en rage. Sirius ne méritait pas de finir sa vie comme ça. Il avait vécu tant d'épreuves, tant d'injustices, une de plus ou une de moins, quelle différence? La différence était qu'il ne pourrait plus rien vivre, désormais. L'époque où ils étaient tous les quatre heureux et insouciant paraissait très lointaine. L'avaient-ils déjà été ? Peter avait été le premier à les quitter. Même s'il restait avec eux, son âme était corrompue. Remus ne concevrait sûrement jamais pourquoi il s'était allié au mage noir. Sans doute était-il jaloux des trois autres...Sa trahison avait mené à la perte de James et de Lily. La douloureuse perte de James et de Lily serait plus juste. James ne méritait pas de mourir, lui non plus. Il méritait de vivre vieux et de finir sa vie autour de ses multiples enfants et petits-enfants. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Le lycanthrope se consolait en se disant qu'il était mort avec son amour, son âme sœur. Lily, la douce et gracieuse Lily. La seule qui a toujours cru en lui, même quand son mari et tout le monde le soupçonnait d'être le déloyal. Il la regrettait beaucoup. Hélas, il ne pouvait les faire revivre. Il aurait donné sa vie pour qu'ils ressuscitent, ne serait-ce que pour Harry, qui ne connaîtra jamais la joie d'une famille.  
  
Après la mort des Potter, tout s'était chamboulé. Sirius avait été accusé du meurtre de Peter et de la divulgation de la cachette de ses amis. Remus n'y avait jamais cru, même si tout indiquait que c'était exact. Une grande lassitude l'avait envahit, il se croyait désormais le seul des Maraudeurs encore « vivant ». Peter et James étaient morts, et Sirius, bien qu'il respirait toujours, l'était pour ainsi dire. Quelle ne fut sa joie, quelques 13 ans plus tard, de découvrir la vérité ! La dure et cruelle vérité, certes, mais la vérité tout de même. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur son visage. Jamais la vérité n'éclatera au grand jour. Sirius sera toujours considéré comme le sanguinaire meurtrier, le tueur fou. Remus aurait voulu que Dieu lui pardonne d'avoir pensé que Sirius était bel et bien l'assassin de James et Lily. Il aurait voulu que Dieu lui pardonne d'avoir douté de son meilleur ami.  
  
Mais plus que tout, il aurait voulu que Dieu change une partie de l'histoire. Il ne pouvait se résoudre d'être bel et bien le dernier maraudeur, le dernier du quatuor toujours en vie. Il aurait voulu que Dieu remette Peter sur le droit chemin. Il aurait voulu que Dieu les épargne de la Faucheuse, il aurait voulu partir avec eux.  
  
**_Je n'ai pas d'autre terre  
D'autre lumière  
Je n'ai plus d'autre prière  
Je voudrais_**  
  
Remus se releva, chancelant. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, un peu plus loin. La messe commencerait bientôt, il ne voulait pas qu'une dizaine de disciples le voit affalé ainsi, pestant contre leur maître. Il se sentait si seul, depuis la disparition de Sirius. Et il était seul. Tout ses points de mires étaient partis. Il y avait déjà deux mois qu'il était mort. Deux mois qu'il s'exilait, ne voulant pas de réconfort, ne voulant pas incité à la pitié. Il ne voyait pas la lumière au bout du tunnel de noirceur dans lequel il s'enfonçait. C'était tout juste s'il pensait à prendre sa potion, les soirs de pleine lune. Il avait une soif de vengeance terrible. Il voulait prendre sa vie à cette garce de Lestrange, il voulait la voir mourir sous ses yeux. Il avait toujours dit à Sirius de ne pas se montrer trop amer avec elle, que c'était tout de même sa cousine. Et voilà qu'elle le tuait, ou plutôt qu'elle était la cause de sa mort.  
  
Le terrible voile l'avait tué. Il ne pouvait espérer comme Harry que le voile était temporaire. Non, il savait que ceux qui tombait derrière le voile ne revenait pas. Ils n'étaient plus, tout simplement. Ses murmures qu'Harry avait probablement entendus étaient les plaintes continuelles des innocents qui se sont fait précipités derrière lui. L'âme de Sirius devait se plaindre à son tour. Si quelqu'un était plus innocent que lui, qu'il lève la main !  
  
Remus secoua tristement la tête. Non, il ne reverra jamais son meilleur ami. Il ne reverra jamais ses yeux noirs charbons qui étincelaient après avoir fait un mauvais coup à Rogue. Il ne reverra plus ses cheveux en broussaille, douze ans à Azkaban lui avait fait oublié comment les coiffer.  
  
**_Juste ce qu'il faut de plaines  
Juste ce qu'il faut de vent  
Je voudrais que Dieu comprenne  
Je voudrais, tu comprends_**  
  
Remus sentit une bourrasque de vent s'engouffrer dans le lieu saint. Il inspira profondément. Il avait toujours aimé le vent, peut-être était-ce du à sa nature de loup. Il se sentait vivant uniquement quand il courrait sur une plaine, le vent fouettant son museau. Il sourit en se rappelant qu'enfant, il cherchait toujours la source du vent. Il pouvait aller s'égarer dans une forêt seulement pour constater avec adoration que le vent était partout. C'est à cause de cette habitude forestière qu'il avait fini par se faire mordre par un loup-garou. Il soupira bruyamment, brisant le silence platonique de l'église. Une autre injustice signé Dieu. Il aurait voulu que Dieu comprenne le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Se sentir exclu, se sentir différent, il connaissait. S'il y avait une leçon à tirer de sa condition, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il trouvait le supposé Père de tous bien mesquin d'avoir inventé la lycanthropie et tous les autres maux que souffrait les humains. L'amour, par exemple...  
  
**_Juste ce qu'il faut de libre  
Juste ce qu'il faut d'attache  
Je voudrais que Dieu délivre  
Je voudrais que Dieu sache_**  
  
Le prêtre arriva près de l'autel, il fit un signe de tête à Remus, qui lui répondit faiblement. Le vieil homme ne semblait pas étonné de le trouvé ici, comme s'il savait qu'il avait besoin de se ressourcé. L'homme se trouvait en piteux état. La pleine lune était passé depuis trois jours, des grosses cernes accompagnaient son regard éteint et une barbe de deux semaines ornait ses joues. Il n'avait plus d'attache sur la terre. Il pouvait bien mourir à son tour, qui s'en soucierait? Oh bien sûr, ils pleureraient. Ils lui feraient de grandes éloges, ils porteraient le deuil, mais pour combien de temps? Il n'était pas important, il n'était pas de ceux qui marquerait l'histoire, qui marquerait les cœurs. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, or ce qui lui tentait le plus était de ne plus être, tout simplement. De cesser de vivre cette vie maudite, de partir loin des préjugés, loin des gens qui faisaient semblant de l'aimer et de tenir à lui. L'amour, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il y avait renoncé. La seule personne qu'il aimait encore, c'était Sirius. Il l'aimait d'un amour fraternel. Remus n'avait jamais ouvert son cœur à une femme, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il aurait voulu que Dieu le délivre de son existence damné, il aurait voulu partagé sa souffrance avec lui. Il aurait voulu que Dieu sache ce qu'il vivait, la peine qu'il ressentait de voir mourir l'une après l'autre les personnes qu'il affectionnait.  
  
**_Je n'ai pas d'autre enfer  
D'autre désert  
Je n'ai plus de colère  
Je voudrais, je voudrais_**

Remus espérait secrètement de mourir bientôt. Il ne supportait plus de rester en vie alors que des gens qui mourrait le méritait certainement plus que lui. Sa crainte éternelle, tuer un innocent quand il perdait le contrôle de lui et que l'animal prenait les commandes, le hantait de plus en plus. Il pensait qu'aller en enfer serait une délivrance, à comparer à ce qu'il vivait ici. Sa gorge était sèche, il y avait un désert en lui. Un désert d'amertume, de regrets, plus chaud que les déserts les plus ardents. Avec étonnement, il contempla la salle qui s'était remplie. Près de lui, sur le même banc en fait, se tenait une jeune femme qu'il connaissait très bien. Elle semblait dans le même état que lui, peut-être n'avait-elle même pas remarqué sa présence. La mort de Sirius l'avait affecté elle aussi, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Remus avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là mais il n'avait jamais forcé son ami à le lui révélé. Il la regarda encore, il regarda à quel point elle était anéantie. Elle l'aimait, il le constatait avec effondrement.  
  
_Alors Dieu, on est content de ce qu'on a fait? Ça ne te suffisait pas de me brisé, tu devais absolument la détruire elle aussi? Tu n'existes pas, sale imposteur. Dieu est paix et justice et tu vois le merdier dans lequel je baigne, dans lequel on baigne? Oh non, tu n'es pas Dieu, tu n'existe pas..._  
  
_**Je voudrais que Dieu existe...**_  
  
Il se leva brusquement. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dur. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, elle semblait le reconnaître enfin. Il sortit de l'église en larmes, encore plus dévasté qu'à son arrivée. Jamais il ne retrouverait le sourire, jamais plus il ne rirait. C'était trop dur, c'était trop injuste. Il ne voulait plus être heureux si James,Lily et Sirius ne pouvaient l'être eux aussi. En marchant, il croisa une petite famille. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, complètement insouciant de la menace qui pesait désormais sur le monde moldu autant que sur le monde des sorciers. Il eut envie de leur crier que Voldemort était de retour, que Voldemort les décimerait tous, qu'il leur ferait perdre tous les gens auquel ils tenaient.  
  
Il se retourna et regarda l'église qu'il venait de quitter. Le clocher en or brillait, un brin de soleil avait réussit à percer les nuages.  
  
Dieu lui faisait un signe. Dieu lui envoyait un message. Une vague d'émotion se déversa en lui. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il ne devait jamais cesser de se battre. Il leur devait au moins ça. Il devait vivre pour eux...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! ! Je sais que ma fin laisse un peu à désirer mais je ne voulais pas que ça finisse mal, je l'aime Remus moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il se suicide ! Pour ce qui est de la jeune femme, il se peut que je fasse un autre chapitre pour inclure son point de vue à elle aussi. Si vous avez devinez de qui il s'agit, tant mieux, sinon revenez voir d'ici là ! ;-)   
  
Au revoir, Vengeresse! ! :-)


End file.
